indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lino Martinez
' Martinez, Lino Salvadore ' Appears in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' A good-looking guy, he had even features, a lot of dark hair with a few glints of silver running through it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 9 *'DOB:' 2026 *'Age:' 34 *'Hair:' Dark *'Eyes:' Dark *'Height:' 6 feet (182.88 cm) *'Weight:' 160 pounds (72.57 kg) *'Address:' Spanish Harlem, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Teresa Franco (mother); Tony Franco (step-father); David Franco (step-brother) *'Occupation:' Criminal Description *Tall and handsome with dark, sleepy eyes and long, thick lashes.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 236, 237 *On his left forearm, he had a tattoo removed and also had first-class reconstructive surgery on his face about six years ago (c. 2054).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 22, 52 **The tattoo was a black cross, with a heart at its intersection; the tattoo of the Soldados. The heart dripped with blood—three drops—from the tip of the knife stabbed through it and a black X was at the bottom of the cross.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 88-90 Personality *Father López described Lino, in his persona of Miguel Flores, as compassionate, dedicated, and energetic; he enjoyed working with young people and was good at it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 7 **Outgoing, interested; he seemed to relate to the street kids.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 11 He was a man of faith and humor; he enjoyed sports, he devoted time and energy to the youth center.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 14, 36 *According to Marc Tuluz, he was smart, interesting, and competitive; he and the kids related to each other.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 84 *His mother said he was always bright and smart with electronics.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 204 History *He suffered a broken radius – left arm or right – sometime around puberty and showed some wear on his joints. He also had two old knife wounds, one that had been treated with Nu Skin, though the rib showed its own scar. The other wound was on his right upper pectoral.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 21, 22, 237 **Teresa said he broke his arm when he was ten and has A-negative blood.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 237 **The wound from the rib was no less than five, no more than ten years old. The second wound between ten and fifteen years ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 22 *He and José Ortega grew up in the same area and went to the same school.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 293 *He came to St. Cristóbal's more than five years ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 5 **He requested assignment at that parish in November 2053;Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 50 as Lino Martinez, he dropped of the grid and disappeared around September of 2053.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 221 *He married two of Hector Ortiz's great-grandchildren and officiated at the Requiem for Mrs. Ortiz about a year ago.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 5 He also officiated at the wedding of Officer Ortiz's brother and gave time to the youth center.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 11 Family History *Both parents were on record but the whereabouts of his father was unknown—and unknown since Lino hit five years of age.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 183, 197, 198 *His mother, Teresa, applied for, and received, professional mother status and payment after Lino was born. She worked for Hector Ortiz at Abuelo's.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 183 *He left home at seventeen and never came back. Teresa hasn't seen Lino in almost seven years; the last time, he was in Nevada, before that, Mexico. Every few months or so, he sent money to Teresa. She said that he carried trouble with him, like his father (her first husband).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 203 **Teresa identified him by the four freckles on his left side, high on his ribs.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 237 Criminal History *Hector Ortiz gave Lino a job when he was fifteen; Lino stole from him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 203 *He shoplifted, broke into places and cars; broke windows, tagged buildings, started fights. He went into detention but it made it worse.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 240, 241 *Detective Stuben caught him with a pocketful of Jazz when he was about ten but Stuben let him go because of Teresa.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 251 He said Lino rose to the top of the Soldados by the time he was sixteen.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 252 *Six years ago, October of 2053, Martinez, claimed to be Miguel Flores, reported his ID lost, and applied for a new one.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 50, 51 Criminal Activity *In his role as priest, he enjoyed the secrets, the sins. Penny Soto said he used them for blackmail.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 246 *Under his alias 'Ken Aldo', he reported his spouse, José Ortega, missing in September of 2053 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Lino is "straight hetero, liked women" and was just running another con.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 292, 293 **Records showed they entered into marriage shortly before José's grandfather died.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 292 **As Ken Aldo, his records state that he was born in Baja and spent his childhood in California and New Mexico.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 296 **He stands to inherit upward of six hundred and eighty-five million—not including personal property, and the profits from the real property and businesses.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 311 *Lino and Steve Chávez hooked up with Ortega and planned to skin him for some money. Chávez got him hooked on drugs again and Ortega OD'd; they took him to the desert and buried him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 346 Homicide Information *Victims **Nick Soto ***At the age of fifteen, he murdered Nick Soto with Penny Soto.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 241, 249, 272, 288 They cut her father to pieces and, since he was a known drug dealer, the police thought it was an illegals deal that went bad on him.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 249, 272, 288 ***Joe Inez said Penny and Lino bragged about it all the time.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 324 **Ronni Edwards ***Lino, Steve, and Penny arrived at the dance after the boomer exploded; they blamed it on the Skulls. Joe Inez overheard Penny and Lino talking about how they planted the bomb; he also heard Penny say that they should have used a bigger boomer.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322 **Quinto Turner ***Lino and Penny planned and executed the bombing in which he was killed.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322, 348 **Kobie Smith ***Lino and Penny planned and executed the bombing in which he was killed.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 321, 322, 348 *While posing as Miguel Flores and conducting the Requiem Mass for Hector Ortiz, he drank from the chalice during Communion and died.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 3, 4 The chalice contained, besides wine, potassium cyanide. Morris stated that it dissolves easily in liquid and the does was lethal; lethal enough, in fact, to have felled a rhino.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 21 *After Father López left for morning Mass, Juanita Turner put the poison in the wine for Lino to drink.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 329 Interesting Facts *While he respected Father López, he was friendlier and closer to Father Freeman as they had more in common.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 14 **He and Freeman ran together in the mornings.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 42, 67 ***They'd head east to First, then go north to East 122nd. Turn back west, to Third Avenue, south from there to finish the loop.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 68 *He had a Knicks hooded sweat jacket; he also had schedules for the Yankees and the Knicks.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 16 *In his appointment book, he wrote that he had First Holy Communion and Pre-Cana counseling.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 16, 41 **In his Bible, and from Hebrews, he underlined: "And thus, having had long patience, he got the promise." From Proverbs: "With me are riches and honor, enduring wealth and prosperity."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 16 **He taped a medal on the back of a drawer in his room. It featured a woman wearing a robe with her hands folded, and standing on a pillow. A child held her up. On the back, it read, "Lino, May La Virgen de Guadalupe watch over you – Mama" (dated May 12, 2031).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 16, 17 ***Teresa gave it to him when he was seven, for his First Holy Communion.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 204 *In boxing, he always dropped his left but on the basketball court he was a genius. He coached the intramurals and the seniorsSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 41 and enjoyed teaching the kids to value being part of a team.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 62 *When he learned what happened to Barbara Solas, he and Marc went to see Tito Solas; he knocked Tito out and Marc had to restrain him. Marc said he was kind to the family afterward (he was gentle with women).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 69, 86, 88 YANNI *Age **Eve says Lino would be 34 'now' (as of 2060) - he would have been born in 2026. Teresa Franco says she gave him the medal (dated May 12, 2031) when he was seven years old. In 2031, he would have been five, not seven.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 17, 197, 198, 204 *Left Arm/Right Arm **According to Morris, sometime around puberty he suffered a broken radius, left arm.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 21 According to Teresa, he broke his arm when he was ten—his right arm.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 237 (return to section) References Martinez, Lino Martinez, Lino Martinez, Lino Martinez, Lino Martinez, Lino